jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jocelyn Diaz
Jocelyn Diaz, also called as JoJo, is a central character and the main protagonist featured in JoJo's Interdimensional Adventure: Starburst Revolution. A young girl whose stoic and sharp attitude is something not be trifled with. The supposed descendant and reincarnation of Princess Joy, Jocelyn must take her fallen ancestor's mission once again to free the banished dimensions from her newly-revived arch-nemesis of her ancestor, KAMI. Appearance General Appearance Jocelyn appears as a young girl of medium height and of average build. She has long flowing blonde hair that goes almost reaching her knees, blue eyes, and fair skin. She inherited her ancestor's silver star-shaped marks on both cheeks. She always has her cherished cap worn on her head. The cap is black in color, with a grey rim across, three golden square-shaped studs are fixed on the left along with an ornate heart-shaped plate, and finally a gold chain is connected from the side of the visor to the back. Primary Attire She sports a black jacket left open with whitish-silver being the secondary color, as seen with its lapels and folded cuffs, where two x-shaped buttons are aligned perfectly in each cuff and the zipper itself is shaped like a cross. Underneath is a bright pink polo shirt and a dark skirt with a pair of navy-blue shorts and two belt-like looped straps hanging on the sides, with the same cross-shaped ornament as the buckle. Lastly, she sports a pair of dark-pink boots supported with small belt-like additions around. Secondary Attire While sporting this new set of gear, Jocelyn has a two-colored, black-and-white hoodie jacket fitted with an inverted golden zipper that starts from the top all the way down to the bottom. The hood can be adjusted by two drawstrings with a cylindrical bead engraved with a star-shaped mark, hanging on the ends. Her skirt and bicycle shorts are still retained, however she discards her usual set of boots but instead, wears a pair of calf-length sneakers having a soft blue color seen on the laces and sole. Personality In total contrast to the personalities of her parent's, most especially with her mother's, Jocelyn stands out the most in both sides of her family as the cynical stoic; encompassed by a resilient aura that displays her sharp-tongued flow of talking and an extremely tough attitude, all the while casually manifested those traits underneath a calm, quiet, and aloof perspective. The young girl has no qualms in being so indifferent towards others, not giving a hint of her attention towards them for the most part, casually leaving the scene of what should get her to notice as if it didn't happen in her perspective. She isn't the talkatively hyperactive girl one would expect from her, with bluntness, sarcasm, and verbal brutality filling that spot instead. Her everlasting state of tranquility has a penchant of cracking up quips in short phrases, making sarcastic remarks to the target of her ironic compliments and in her own words, she feels "much superior" when an enemy is seriously hurt by a rude appraisal of irony. This snarky vocabulary is still exhibited to the ones she cares for the most, but wouldn't go so far as to hurt their feelings. One would think that her stoic attitude is impenetrable, but that's just a first impression for those encountered her, since the young girl can be easily angered by her intolerance for people who look down upon her as being too weak, as well having the lack of patience towards people displaying certain traits most would find them too irritating to cope with. If there's something or someone she holds deep concern for, she can get easily worried too. For all of her stinginess and cynicism, Jocelyn has been acknowledged for her steadfast loyalty to those whom she cares the most, to the point of risking her own life for theirs. In times of being involved of a gruelling fight, she has no problem acting as the bait while her allies think of a strategy to quickly resolve it. When she becomes very motivated, she has shown the tenacity to become a natural leader when situation calls her to do so. There are times the young girl has shown a much lighter and genuine expression that breaks free from her stoic facade in several occasions. She's very fond of pandas, as well as merchandise and products having panda-based themes. Abilities & Powers Stardemon Jocelyn's Stand calls upon a wide variety of abilities upon assuming a mode called a "Stance". Due to Jocelyn prohibiting herself from choosing a Stance by choice alone, Stardemon randomly chooses a Stance after the constellations, which inspired the concept of Stances, viewed on its visor spin before the corresponding image makes a full stop on the middle. Hand-to-Hand Combat Even without any experience of formal training or the summoning of Nirvana, Jocelyn is a very dangerous fighter when it comes to unarmed combat. Prior to acquiring her Stand, the young girl made a reputation of beating up bullies with the reasons being she doesn't handle their crap too much or failed to give warnings in harassing a fellow student. As they gradually made their way throughout the adventure, Jocelyn was eventually taught by her father in the fundamentals of martial arts, ranging from the basics all the way to the level of his caliber. This seems to motivate her in engaging combat without the need of her Stand, adding to the fact this made a slight improvement to her short temper, managing to keep herself calm even if someone taunts her. Above-Average Strength Thanks to her extraterrestrial heritage from her mother's side, Jocelyn has shown to have strength at a slightly higher rate than an average human being's. Before obtaining her Stand, Jocelyn was able to crush the wrists of her aggressors in her grasp, Ancient Language Comprehension As an inherited trait passed down to her by her ancestress, Jocelyn can understand lost treasures or ancient books engraved and written in ancient languages, that even the most skilled linguists across the universe have a difficult time to decipher the context given. However, depending on the number of paragraphs and letters, it could take a time for her to fully translate the entire thing. 'Creativity' Jocelyn complements Stardemon's chosen Stance through her imagination and creativity to take advantage over her enemies. Regardless of how contradicting the abilities of the Stance Stardemon currently assumes to her surroundings, Jocelyn has proven multiple times Trivia *Just like her mother before her, Jocelyn has her own closet full of secrets, which actually houses a vast collection of headgear; ranging from hats, caps, visors, and helmets. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Stand users Category:Crossover Category:Female Characters